Her Weakness, His Advantage
by SummerQuill
Summary: Morgana finds the truth and destroys Merlin's life with his secret. But Just when she thinks she's won she realises she has underestimated him yet again. Merlin is the most powerful man she is ever likely to meet, and she's really pissed him off.


**Random ass kickingness that popped in to my head and wouldn't go away. **

**Last night I couldnt log in to post anything at all...Anyone else had this problem?**

**Merlins not mine yadayada **

**Hope you enjoy**

"I have won _Merlin."_

It was dark. Of course some would argue it had been dark for weeks. The world slowly cracking and ending, friends becoming enemies, loyalties failing and love lost. Some would call it the first fall of Camelot.

There in the center of it all the two enemies stood. The two magic users who seemed to pull all the strings, fight in the shadows behind veiled words. That is until Morgana finally made her move and tore down the curtain between them and the rest of the world. One young Warlocks world was destroyed and now he stood thin and exhausted in the middle of a dark, dark forest alone with only Morgana there taunting him.

She had destroyed him. Destroyed his life, his world and now she had returned to laugh over her achievements. Slowly the weak boy in the center of the clearing began to shake. Morgana simply laughed.

"Arthur knows what you are and he _hates_ you! The knights, your supposed loyal friends have turned their backs on you, you are exiled from Camelot and now there is no one to protect you."

She laughed triumphantly the sound ringing coldly through the deserted glade. She hadn't seen Merlin's face at that moment. He had been facing away from her his rapidly darkening features hidden from view as she forced upon him memory after memory, rubbing salt in to a wounds she had caused.

When Merlin finally turned to face his enemy few would have recognized the cheerful young servant boy to Prince Arthur. The hollowed out look around his face, the bruises he had sustained from his escape combined with the shocking paleness of his skin made him look more a walking corpse than anything else. But that was missing out his eyes, his eyes were burning with fury, cold dark blue like lighting simmered with anger, hatred and disgust as he stared at the woman who had ruined everything. The one that had bought his world to an end.

"You've got it all wrong Morgana." He stated his voice a low guttural drawl very unlike his usual cheerful voice. For a moment Morgana froze her bell laughter halting mid track as her eyes met that cold furious blue. Suddenly she didn't feel so confident any more.

"You may think you found the truth," he says slowly eyes boring in to hers, "But I'm telling you as usual _Lady_ Morgana; you are as ignorant as you are cruel. Your passion that pushes you on and on always in the same direction, your _heart_ is cold and empty and so full of hate." His voice is a cold whisper. Morgana's smile drops, "You see what everyone else sees but you are blinded to its true meaning, you see everything and nothing all at once. Still though, _still_ you are vain enough to think that only _you_ can know the right path, only _you_ deserve the power that is Arthurs and only his."

"Arthur is a tyrant just like his father!" Morgana screeched.

"And you are a cruller tyrant yet!" Merlin shouted louder yet, "You have killed senselessly turned on the very people who have cared and looked up to you since you were a child! I can tell you this Morgana and you know it for the truth, you are Uther's daughter and you are more like him then Arthur will ever be!"

In the shocked silence that followed not even the wind dared to stir. The trees leaned inwards silently waiting for what was to come. It seemed in this time even as the witches fury grew she still could not quite manage the words to speak and so it was left to the Warlock to finish what he had started.

"Now Morgana I will point out the biggest mistake you ever made, what you missed all this time, what you think you have discovered and once again misunderstood.  
>I never needed the protection of Arthur nor that of anyone in Camelot. I have never needed to hide behind knights and towers or druids as you have. I never needed their protection; they were the ones that needed mine.'<br>"You mistook me all that time for a servant, and now still when you have bought me here, destroyed all I have ever had and declared yourself a winner, _now_ still you think me just some small one trick conjurer."

Slowly he paced forward, eyes dark and clouded over by fury as he stalked closer. The familiarity of his plain clothes mocked the now cold powerful man that stood before her. Morgana saw the fury in those eyes coming for her and stepped back.

"_Lady_ Morgana daughter of Uther, I am Lord Merlin Emrys last of the dragon lords and the prophesized protector of the Once and Future King. I am the most powerful Warlock that ever or will ever live and my one goal, the one thing that I will work for till the day I die is to make sure Arthur becomes the Greatest King the likes of which this world has never seen before. "

Morgana by now lost whatever coulor remained in her face, she hadn't won , she could never win. Fear coursed through her system as _Merlin_ tall and skinny and weak looking _Merlin, Merlin_ the Warlock of legend stalked towards her with fury in his heart. A few paces away he stopped and in that moment the world froze as he whispered.

"Lady Morgana with all my heart and power I want to help Arthur unite the Land of Albion. With all I am I want to help him usher in an age of peace that will last for generations.'

"And Lady Morgana… you're standing in my way"

No word, fear or terror, no _word_ could ever describe the feeling that flooded the fallen Lady at that precise moment.

But for the pain and the suffering she had caused. For the damage she had done few people would say her end was unwarranted.

That day Merlin Emrys walked from a scorched and destroyed clearing and made a home outside the walls of Camelot. He would protect and serve and no one would ever know it. Until one day a lonely King will set out in search of his old friend.

Destiny would begin again.  
>Lord Merlin Emrys and Lady Morgan Le Fay will take their positions on the battle field.<br>This time with The Once and Future King Arthur and the traitor Mordred at its head.

**God knows where this came from but please tell me what you think all the same.  
>this is most likely a one shot I doubt I will be continuing, just trying to get rid of some writers block is all so I apologize for any mistakes.<strong>

**BTW has anyone had trouble replying to messages and stuff I get this stupid error thing popping up lately, its annoying :P**

**Sorry of anyone who really likes Morgana… I guess I just sorta don't… : P**

**Extra please review all the same XD**

**SummerQuill ; P**


End file.
